


Apollo the Model

by Emdork42



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: First Meeting, Fluff, M/M, Model!Enjolras, Modern AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-07
Updated: 2016-02-07
Packaged: 2018-05-18 18:14:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5938204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emdork42/pseuds/Emdork42
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Musichetta and Éponine drag Grantaire to a nude drawing class. It turns out far better than expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Apollo the Model

**Author's Note:**

> An MJC is the French equivalent of a parks and rec center.

"So, Grantaire, 'Ponine and I have noticed that you've been down and out lately. We decided that to cheer you up a bit, we signed you up for a nude drawing class! We know how drawing makes you feel better." Musichetta and Éponine were standing in front of Grantaire, who was lounging in his couch in a paint stained shirt and the very faint sent of wine on his breath. "It was either that or you and I go to the local bar and find some suckers to box with. Now get up, assface, and get your sketchbook." Éponine joked, in her tough love sisterly sort of way. She extended her hand and helped the artist up.

The three of them climbed into Éponine's beat up, muddy grey car and drove (well, sped, since Éponine was driving) off to the MJC, the center where all the club's and classes are held. They walked in to the building and made their way to the room that the class was being held. As everyone in the room settled down, the instructor brought in the model they would be sketching.

Grantaire watched as a beautiful, blond nude man walked into the room. He was somewhat short, he had soft, pale skin, flowing blond hair down to his shoulders, pulled back with a red ribbon, and piercing blue-green eyes. He was practically radiant, like a god. Like the Greek god Apollo. 

He stared for a good solid 10 seconds until he felt Éponine flicking his face. "Earth to R. You're staring at the model, nerd." Grantaire rolled his eyes. "Yeah, course I am. I'm DRAWING him." "Your page is blank, R." Chetta pointed out. The green eyed boy grumbled and quickly started sketching. The two girls started giggling.

Enjolras, the model at the center of the room, noticed one of the students looking at him. He had messy, curly black hair, beautiful brown skin, large, paint stained hands, and large green eyes, like emerald pools. He was very handsome. He felt himself blushing and looked away from the artist. He hoped he would get the chance to speak to him after the class.

Grantaire, Chetta and Éponine gather their materials and started for the door. Grantaire was clutching a scrap of paper. He approached the model. "Uh, hey. I was one of the students today, and couldn't help but noticed how attractive you were." The words tripped and stumbled out of his mouth. The blond boy blushed. "I noticed you. I couldn't help but notice your beautiful eyes." Now it was the darker boy's turn to blush. "I'm Grantaire, but you can call me R. Now, what can I call you, or can I just call you Apollo?" He extended his hand. Enjolras accepted it. "Enjolras, pleased to meet you." Grantaire waved as he headed for the door. "Until next time, beautiful Apollo!" 

Enjolras opened his hand and noticed a scrap of paper in it. It had R's number scribbled on it. He chuckled. He knew who he'd be texting later that day.


End file.
